Alone
by Dlbn
Summary: Although he's living in a house of psychos, Soubi feels alone. All he wants is to get back to the person that he left alone months before. But what is he willing to sacrifice to get back the little boy he adores? *Rated for violence


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Loveless or any character from it. They belong to Yun Kouga.

000

Why won't he answer his phone? I know his phone works, because it rings at least five times before going to voicemail. I hear him say his name when the automated machine voice pauses and it makes me smile. It makes me feel like he's there waiting for me to come on over to see him. But when I go over, he isn't there. I've been told that he's in Gora. When I try to find him, everyone is tight lipped and won't say a word to me, other then that they 'don't know' or 'can't say'.

Meanwhile, I'm stuck sitting here in this two bedroom flat, sharing a room with Akame. We don't have beds, we only get to sleep on the floor with sleeping bags that I think Akame stole from his little sister; someone he won't shut up about. Supposedly, she doesn't like him anymore and he blames his father. all I hear from him t night is how messed up his life is, or how he wishes he could just be free of his father for once and enjoy life. Or he'd talk about the bullies at school that Seimei refused to let him deal with on his own terms. Once or twice he'd go on about that Fearless pair; about how annoying Mei was and how cute Mimuro looked when he flushed crimson. Then on days when he didn't feel like being friendly, he'd go on about how trying to contact Ritsuka was futile, because he surely hates me by now. The moment he heard his brother's name pass through his true fighter's lips, Seimei was in the room to yell at us both for mentioning his brother. That we weren't worthy enough to even say his name or think about him. The times when Akame would argue back with Seimei or tell him about me trying to contact him were the worse. Seimei could do things with that knife that you wouldn't think were possible. I had several new scars by the end of the first week, and Akame had more then that. But as soon as Seimei left the room, Akame would break down into psychotic laughter. He'd go on about how Seimei thought he was dangerous and all that stuff, but how he was really just a fool pretending to be a King. When he'd break off into that annoying manic laughter, I'd step out onto the balcony for an escape and a cigarette.

How was it that the one person I wanted to talk to ignored me, but the two people I wanted to go away wouldn't leave me the heck alone? In what kind of world was that fair? I suppose I brought it on myself by leaving with Seimei, but he had ordered and I can't refuse a direct order from my master…my former master who left me abandoned like a traitor although I did nothing wrong.

000

Days went by before Seimei let us go outside again. Nisei went off to do grocery shopping and talk to Mimuro on the phone, and I went off to try and find Ritsuka again. Alas, my attempts were all for naught and I had no choice but to return to Seimei and that miserable flat. Akame was lounging on his sleeping bag. He leaned against the wall as he read a magazine of some sort, sporting a dark mark on his neck that looked vaguely similar to something Ritsu-sensei had done to me as a child once. I sighed and lay down inside my sleeping bag, shutting my eyes as I lay my head back on my folded arms.

"No luck?" Akame said, smirking at me over the top of the magazine. "I could have told you he wouldn't reply to your appearance. He hates you."

"Shut up, Akame." I ordered, not bothering to open my eyes. "I don't want to deal with you. You're just going to gather Seimei's attention and cause me issues."

"I think I deserve to deliver a little payback, after what you did to my hand." Akame glared. "I still can't feel my finger half the time."

"Only half? Perhaps I should have done _further _damage."

What sounded like a growl popped up out of his throat and I dropped the topic. Truth was, I would have liked to hurt him more-and probably would have-but I didn't want Ritsuka to see as he walked in. Honestly, I wanted to hurt him now, but that wouldn't do with Seimei watching us both like hawks. As much as he didn't care for or about the safety either of us, he would get annoyed that I hurt this property. It wasn't as severe as hurting Ritsuka, but I would never do that anyway.

"Nothing more to say to me, Agatsuma?" Akame wondered.

"Nothing that I'm willing to risk pissing off Seimei by bringing up and starting a fight."

Akame sighed in annoyance. "You're no fun."

"I'm not here to be fun. I'm here to follow Seimei's orders and get out."

"Are you really that eager to run, Soubi?" Seimei's voice wondered from the door.

I instantly stumbled to my feet and bowed my head in submission. Akame shook his head and made a disapproving noise at me as he buried his eyes into his papers.

"N-No, Seimei." I replied, shaking my head. "I just thought that once I complete the tasks you set out for me, that perhaps you would want me to return to my previous role as Ritsuka's guardian…?"

Seimei gave me a look that I knew meant punishment if I didn't answer correctly. "Why would you assume that?"

"Because he is left vulnerable and without protection from other units, and I know you don't want him hurt in any way."

"And why not?"

"Because he's your brother…and you're the only two humans alive…"

Akame gaped up at me, making me wonder if I said something wrong. Seimei's satisfied smirk made me think that maybe I just knew something that Akame didn't.

"What does that make you then?"

"A dog?"

"Is that a question?"

"No, Seimei. Apologies."

"Then what does that make you?"

"A dog, Seimei."

"And Akame?"

"A bigger dog."

Seimei seemed amused by that and chuckled. He walked up to me and took my chin in his hand. I felt my body go rigid, fearing a punishment of some form.

"After all this time, Soubi, you're still afraid of me." He smirked, caressing my cheek. "My little dog, there's no need to fear your master."

"Except for the knife he carries in his pocket." Akame piped from the floor.

Seimei glared down at him in disapproval.

"I mean…er…arf…?"

Seimei rolled his eyes and gave Akame a warning glace before looking back at me. The cold, hard orbs he called his eyes were nothing like Ritsuka's soft, sweet, sensitive ones. But their identical color made me shudder inside.

"But you're forgetting something, Agatsuma." Seimei replied. "I will not allow anyone near my brother…and that includes you."

"B-But you sent me to him…"

"Only for now." Seimei smirked. "Don't you get it? He became _attached_ to you, just like I thought he would. And now that you've left him cold and alone the way you did, he's broken. Completely broken. And guess who's going to be there to pick up the pieces?"

"…You?"

"He'll willingly join me one way or another, Soubi." Seimei warned. "My brother may have listened to your treacherous words inside the school library, but that means nothing. Now he can't even trust you. But who has he been able to trust always? _Me_."

"You…you used me…"

"You're surprised?" Akame wondered, snorting. "You know Seimei doesn't care about you. You're a dog to him, remember?"

Another glare from Seimei made Akame bark again. I ignored the long haired male's question, instead keeping my focus on Seimei.

"What will become of him now?" I wondered.

"Excuse me?"

"Ritsuka…what are you intending to do with him now?"

"I'm not certain it's your _business_, Soubi."

"I'm sorry, Seimei." I replied quickly. "I spoke out of turn."

"Yes, you did." Seimei growled.

"Learn your place, dog." Akame chuckled at me.

Seimei glared down at him and reached into his coat pocket. "Who are you calling a dog, dog?" He wondered. He hauled Akame to his feet by the arm; using the hand that wasn't in his pocket.

"Ow!" Akame complained. "That hurts, Seimei! Damn it!"

Seimei ignored him and pulled him close enough so that their faces weren't touching, but close enough that Akame couldn't look anywhere but into his eyes.

"You're just as much a dog, a puppet, a _toy_ as Soubi is." Seimei informed the boy with the matching name. "Don't bother acting like a superior, Akame. You may have more right to the name then he does, but you're no better. You're just going to be used by me and thrown away when the timing is right; you know that as well as I do and as well as Soubi is learning. So get off of your little rose colored pedestal and go back to where you belong." He pushed Akame away from him, and towards the floor. "At my feet." He laughed before looking at me. "And that goes for you too, Soubi."

I quickly fell to my knees; my legs underneath me, and not caring if it hurt or not. Making Seimei madder then he already was wasn't on the top of my list of priorities.

"Good boys." Seimei laughed.

"I'm nothing like Agatsuma." Akame challenged our master. "Don't put me in the same grouping."

Seimei glared at him. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Akame's eyes were cold and held a sadistic glint to them.

He never looked more psychotic. Faster then anyone else could speak or I could even blink, Seimei had pounced at Akame. The two of them fell to the floor, with Akame on top. I watched as Seimei struggled to throw the thinner male off of him, but to no avail.

"Get _off_." Seimei ordered.

His disdain for touch of any kind was clearly showing on his face. Though his hands were covered by gloves, and the rest of him covered in clothing, he was still uncomfortable.

"Make me." Akame grinned.

Seimei growled. I expected him to shout an order, but he pulled his knife from his pocket and flicked it open before Akame could notice. The sacrifice slashed Akame's left arm with it, making him pull away and almost fall.

"What the hell, Seimei!?" Akame wondered. "I wrestle you, and you _stab_ me?"

Seimei grabbed him rather roughly by the arm and turned him towards a wall. He forced Akame up against it; the male's hands acting as a barrier so he wouldn't face plant against the blank wall. Seimei snarled at him and then looked to me.

"You. Hold him still."

"Hai." Without hesitation, I did what my master ordered.

Akame didn't even look at me as I pinned him to the wall. Seimei sat on the floor between his knees; supported with his own knees. He held his knife tightly in his hand as he ran the fingers of his other hand down Akame's spine.

"We can do this easy or hard." Seimei ordered. "Do you want it to hurt?"

"You'll never have the satisfaction of hearing me scream." Nisei growled, looking at Seimei over his shoulder.

"I asked you a question, and I am expecting an _answer_, Akame."

"You won't get one."

Seimei growled. "Fine." He leaned forward and roughly slashed up, cutting a hole in Akame's shirt.

Akame gasped as the parts of his shirt fell away to uncover his back. I noticed various scars littering the pale flesh, but I didn't say anything. Had they all come from Seimei and his knife?

"Hold still." Seimei ordered. "This is going to get messy, and it will hurt a lot more if you move around and thrash, understood?"

"I…" Akame hung his head in defeat; his black hair forming an extra long curtain around his face. "Hai, Seimei."

"Good." Seimei nodded once. "Soubi, hold tight. He's going to fight me."

"Hai, master." I agreed.

As the silver metal of Seimei's pocket knife began trailing a sharp, deep trail down Akame's pale back that oozed blood, I let myself tune out enough so his tortured screams wouldn't make me waiver.

000

Akame now has three long scars expanding the entire length of his back, from between his shoulder blades to right where his boxers rest slightly above his jeans on his hips. Even though he knows I was only following orders, I know that he blames me for not helping him. Why would he want me to help _him_ when he knows damn well that _he_ won't help me if I'm ever in trouble? Especially with Seimei. Getting in between the eldest Aoyagi brother and his prey was never a good idea. I still had a couple scars on my upper back from when I had gotten in his way the first time and he had punished me. Though, unlike Akame, I was used to it. Ritsu-sensei had used his whip on me as a kid, so I guess pain doesn't affect me as much as it most likely should have.

I may hate Akame, but I did feel sorry for him. His back would hurt for days, maybe even weeks. Like Akame, I had to leave behind the person I care about in order to be at Seimei's side fully; by Seimei's order, of course. I had to leave my wonderful little Ritsuka, and Akame had to leave his best and only friend; the Fearless sacrifice.

Seimei didn't really acknowledge our presence much after that, until the day he made us go with him to Seven Voices Academy's old schoolhouse to confront Moonless. Seimei had let Akame go; let him fight on his own. Of course, Akame fell after a while fighting them, but he managed to get away while Seimei threw me into the lion's den and forced me to fight as well. This time, he stepped in when Gomon Mikado, the Moonless sacrifice, had mentioned his brother being a member of Septimal Moon. We didn't win the battle in the end, but I managed to use a spell to paralyze them long enough that we could get away.

Back at the apartment we were staying in, Seimei unleashed his temper. Pillows and assorted pens came flying from his hands and at Akame and me. Though the younger boy was injured more, since he had spent the entire battle fighting alone, he was surprisingly able to dodge Seimei's weapons quite easily. Seimei took each of us aside into the bedroom. I remember hearing Akame's tortured screams and pleas for Seimei to stop. When the elder of the two males came out of the room, he was cradling his right hand. Red liquid pooled from it and splattered on the floor as he rushed to find some way to clean it up. Seimei called me into the room next, and I unwillingly, or perhaps willingly, obliged.

"Sit on the bed, take off your coat and shirt." Seimei ordered.

I didn't argue and did what I was told instead. Seimei stood there staring at me. Then he used his knife to slice up through the bandaged wrapped tightly around my neck. The knife nicked my skin a little bit, causing a small bubble of blood to form. I didn't make any motion or noise as I awaited Seimei to speak again.

"I can't decide which one of you is more useless then the other." Seimei sighed. "Akame couldn't handle himself on his own, but that's to be expected. As for you, you had me at your side, and you still failed. Tell me, Soubi, are you doing this on purpose?"

"You mean…like throwing the fight?"

"Yes."

"Of course not, Seimei." I replied. "Your order is absolute and everyone else means nothing."

"Then how could you fail against a unit such as Moonless with me at your side? Maybe you would have been defeated if you were on your own, but…" He didn't speak for a moment, making me wonder if he wanted me to speak. "It's truly pathetic that I have two fighters, and neither one can do their job right."

"Hai, Seimei. I apologize for my egregious error."

He smirked. "Good." He stated. "You learn quicker then Akame does. Stupid brat…I had to cut him loose." He chuckled. "That's what insubordination gets you, after all."

"Cut him loose?"

"Not that it's your business, since you are no longer of any service to me either, but I severed our bond." He smirked. "I have nothing holding me back now. Just you. And that will be over with one you get your punishment for failing me so horribly."

"Hai, Seimei." I replied. "Your wish is my command."

"Excellent." Seimei trailed black glove covered fingers down my throat and across my collar bone. "Do you want this to hurt?"

"I would…love for it to hurt…"

Seimei smirked. "Good boy." He stated. "Now, get on the bed on your hands and knees, and face the other way."

"Hai, Seimei." I tried to make my mind shut down and go numb to what was about to happen, since I knew what was most likely coming.

The bed shifted as Seimei climbed onto it as well. He touched my back with that glove covered hand, tracing the scars that lined my back from childhood. I shuddered under his touch. It felt like cold ice piercing through my skin. Seimei chuckled at that.

"Well, now, Soubi, it looks like the entirety of your back is scarred up." Seimei informed. "Ritsu really did a number on you."

I didn't reply, not knowing if he wanted an answer or not.

"Perhaps I should move to somewhere else?"

"H-Hai, Seimei…if that is what you wish."

He smirked. "It is." He confirmed. "On your back."

I did as told and lay on my back instead of kneeling. I watched Seimei with curious eyes as he ran a hand over my stomach and flicked open his pocket knife. It was stained with blood, most likely from Akame's punishment a moment ago, and would be soon coated in my blood as well. It was odd to see that Akame had red blood. I didn't think the psycho was human, so he shouldn't have had red blood. Then again, Seimei had red blood, too, and I was sure he wasn't human. Most people were sure he wasn't human, though he thought for certain that he and Ritsuka were the _only_ humans alive.

"Now, what exactly should I do?" His hand stilled on my left hip. "I think this is the right area…"

"Right area?"

He nodded. "Mhm." He smirked. "Now don't ask questions." He put the tip of the blade against my stomach. "Would you like this to hurt, too, Soubi?"

"Yes…"

"Such a pervert you are." He shook his head. "But fine. If you _insist_."

He quickly dug the knife into my flesh and slashed downwards with a flick of his wrist. I cried out in unexpected pain at the feeling of the knife slashing and blood trickling down my side. Seimei fixed me with a harsh glare. "Do I have to gag you, Agatsuma?" He wondered. "You're too _loud_." His ears flattened against his head, though his tail was happily twitching away.

"Gomennasai, Seimei. It won't happen again." I clamped my lips together.

"Good." He snarled, before slashing sideways at my stomach again.

A muffled scream slid its way up my throat to my mouth, but died and I swallowed it. If I cried out again, not only would Seimei gag me, but he'd hurt me worse, too. I tried to blank my mind as Seimei dug the knife into me again and again; each slash deeper and harsher then the last. Blood began to drip down my leg and pool on the bed, as well as soaking into my jeans. The knife continued doing its job as Seimei's skilled hand dragged it across and pushed it into my skin. When he finished, he sat back and wiped his brow with his arm.

"I think that should do it." He grabbed a white but bloodstained rag and harshly scrubbed at my wounds.

I cried out lightly as he was too harsh with a particularly painful part of the new injury. Seimei glared at me and pressed against the wound harder, making it bleed more and effectively shutting me right up. He smirked at me as he admired his handiwork.

"All done." He informed. "Now get out of my sights. Go home."

"Hai, Seimei." I tipped my head as I quickly got up and redressed. "Gomennasai…"

"I don't want to hear any more. If I ever need you again, but don't hold your breath, I'll find you. I'm off into hiding again. If Ritsuka cares to talk to you, tell him I will be back for him shortly."

"Hai, Seimei."

He nodded once and stood, folding his arms and tapping one foot. "I'm getting impatient. Get out."

"Hai, Seimei." I didn't hesitate any longer as I left the bedroom.

I heard water running and what sounded like crying in the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Akame?" I wondered. "Are you in there? Are you okay?"

"Go away!" Akame replied. "Like _you_ give a shit!"

"You're right, I don't care." I shook my head. "But you're injured, and cleaning up injuries is kind of a forte of mine…"

The door opened slightly and Nisei looked up at me with one visible eye.

"Get in here, and make it quick. Seimei won't tolerate us being here too long." He grabbed me by the arm and yanked me into the bathroom.

There were bloody pieces of toilet paper and bloody rags were lying everywhere, and he had a first aid kit sitting on the counter. The water in the sink was running, and the sink itself was stained with blood as well. Whatever Seimei did to him, it had to have been worse then what he had done to me.

"Well, that says a lot…" Nisei muttered, looking at my injury.

I looked down. In bloody letters, the word 'Loveless' was carved on my side. I felt my breath catch that was Ritsuka's name, and in the same place too. How had Seimei known…?

"What happened to you, now?" I looked away from the soon to be new scar that mocked me to look at my rival.

"My hand." Akame held it up to me. His hand and entire arm were shaking badly, but I could still see the blood that continued to pool. There was a deep, long gash down his hand from the middle of his middle finger to almost his wrist.

I recalled seeing the name he, Seimei, and I shared in that same spot before. But now it was missing and the thin piano-wire looking string around him that connected him to Seimei was ripped at the end. I swallowed hard.

"Your bond…"

"He severed it."

"Your name?"

"He cut it out." Akame's voice caught at that one. He choked back a sob. "It's not like I lost on purpose! Those two shouldn't be able to even hold their own against me…or you, for that matter."

I blinked. "Was that a compliment?"

Akame nodded a little bit. "Sorry…I think I'm going back to how I was before my name appeared and Seimei came around…"

"Before?"

He nodded again. "I wasn't always a heartless jackass you know…Seimei brought out the worse in me." He laughed a little bit. "I guess I took 'a slave to the name' a bit too far, huh? My mind did, at least. It wasn't a conscious decision…gee, no wonder my sister hates me…"

"Why…?"

"Look, I don't want to talk about it. I have to face my family when I get out of here, and I'm not looking forward to it." He snorted. "So you can fix my hand…?"

"I can stop the blood flow, but you might have to go to the hospital and get stitches…"

"I'd rather die."

"Well, you could if the blood flow doesn't stop, so you're halfway there."

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes. "Can you just fix it so we can both get out of here? You've got wounds to dress too."

"I know." I pushed him to sit down on the toilet seat and opened the first aid kid. "If it stings, I apologize."

"Yeah…"

I applied pressure with gauze until the blood flow stopped, then dressed his new wound in silence. He didn't say anything for a long time either, so I figured all I had to do was finish this and then he'd leave.

"Hey, Agatsuma?"  
Apparently I had assumed wrong. "What?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?" He sounded like a little kid who had never socialized before.

Then again, from talking to him and my experiences with him, it seemed like he really had been raised as a lost little child that didn't socialize.

"You're injured, I'm fixing it. That's all."

"But why?" He wondered. "Don't you hate me?" The last sentence was whispered.

"I dislike you for hurting Ritsuka and taking Seimei away, but I don't _hate _you. I hate Ritsu. There's a difference between disliking someone and hating them."

"But still, why _help_ me?"

I paused for a moment. "Maybe because I wish someone was there to help me when I was injured like this."

Slow realization spread across his features. "I guess we're more alike then I thought, Agatsuma." He replied. "No one's ever helped me dress my wounds before. No one really cares. Even the Principal and the teachers at school don't do anything to help when they see the aftermath of me being beat up…"

"Beat up?"

He nodded. "I'm a frail little thing when it really comes down to it. I have a sharp tongue, but even that's been taken away from me by the breaking of our bond…"

"You're a fighter. You still have a sharp tongue. Connected or not."

He shook his head. "They stripped me of my magic, remember?" He sighed. "Moonless, I mean, at the end of the battle? That's why Seimei cut me off…I'm useless to him if I can't fight. My words have about as much meaning and power as my classmates', now."

"Words always have power, no matter who speaks them. Remember that." I advised. "You may have lost your power, but you can still have a sharp tongue. I've heard some pretty sharp insults come out of your mouth."

Akame smirked. "I guess some of that version of me is still there." He sighed. "Um…thanks, Agatsuma…"

"You're welcome." I applied pressure to the gauze and the medical adhesive I was using to hold it on his hand. "All done. Just be sure to change your bandages every two hours so if more blood comes, it doesn't cause an infection by just sitting there waiting for you to change it."

He nodded. "Thanks…"

I nodded and began cleaning my own wounds with peroxide; wincing at the stinging from the liquid.

"You want help?"

"I'll be fine."

"Isn't that Ritsuka's name?" Akame wondered. "I wonder if it's in the…"

"It's the same location." I nodded. "Ritsuka showed me when I confronted him at Seven Voices." I sighed. "There's no way he wants me back now…"

"Maybe not." Akame shrugged. "Maybe he's just being possessed by his name, too. I mean, he's Loveless. He's probably going to push away anyone that cares or claims to care, because he thinks he can't get that, or that he doesn't deserve it. Some people can't go against the name."

"Yeah…I'm aware…" I felt the carving on my neck that read 'Beloved'. Unlike Akame and Seimei, the name was a scar and therefore could never be removed. But since Ritsuka's name had been written, did that mean it overrode Seimei's?

000

A few hours later, I knocked on the glass door to Ritsuka's bedroom from his balcony. Septimal Moon had sent him back after Seimei, Akame, and I had appeared at the Academy, for his safety. He was sitting at his desk working, but looked up to see me. He frowned and rolled his eyes as he pushed away from the table and came to greet me. He flung the sliding glass door open to the side and pushed me backwards.

"What do you want?" He wondered. "You shouldn't be here!"

"I needed to see you." I replied.

"Did _Seimei_ tell you to?" There was a hint of malice in his voice when he mentioned his _dear_ older brother.

"Of course not." I shook my head. "Seimei is no longer in need of my services. I'm here to see you."

"Seimei ditched you again?" He sighed. "I'm not surprised. Anything that isn't completely useful to him isn't worth his time. So, why are you here to see me?"

"Do I need a reason to see you?"

"I told you that I don't want to see you." He was agitated.

"I wanted to see you."

"Oh, that's right. You'll only do as you're told if Seimei tells you what to do, right?" He scoffed at me. "I'm sorry, I must have forgotten. Get lost, Soubi."

"Is that an order, Ritsuka?"

"Why would that matter?" His ears flattened into his hair. "You didn't follow my order when I told you not to leave me, so why should this be any different?"

"Then if it's not an order, I may stay?"

He glared. "I wish you wouldn't, but it's cold out there. Come inside, I guess."

"Thank you, Ritsuka." I smiled and stepped into the room as he turned to go back to his desk. I grabbed him around the waist and pulled him back into me.

"S-Soubi! Quit it!" He snarled. "Let me go, hentai!"

"Please, Ritsuka…listen to me…"

He stopped thrashing as I turned him to face me. He glared up at me from underneath choppy bangs. "You have five minutes."

I gently brushed his bangs away so I could see his cold, plum eyes. Behind the hate that was on the surface, I could see pain and fear creeping up behind. I felt my heart shatter.

"Ritsuka, I am truly, deeply, and honestly sorry for what I did." I replied. "I was weak. And in my moment of weakness, I hurt the one thing more precious to me then anything in the world. I never want to hurt you, Ritsuka, and I made the foolish mistake of doing so. Seimei said he sent me to you and then took me back to hurt you. So that you wouldn't trust anyone but him and thus join him."

"I don't put that past him…" He looked away for a moment. "Why are you telling me this? You're Seimei's."

"Seimei's what?"

"Fighter…friend….whatever you two were back then…"

I flushed. "Seimei was my master…my God…"

"I know…and that's why you can't go against him, right?" He sighed.

"But I have a new God. A kinder, gentler God who wouldn't do anything to hurt me." I swallowed hard. "Even though I've hurt him more then words can say." I entwined my fingers in his hair. "No matter how much I don't deserve him…"

"Maybe he doesn't deserve you." Ritsuka brushed my hands off and looked away. "You don't seem to get it, do you, Soubi? If it's me you're referring to, I don't want to be your God. I'm not worthy of your love because I can't feel love myself. It's my namesake…"

So Akame was right. Damn, I hated when that happened.

"And I can't forgive you so easily…you hurt me…"

"I know." I took his hands in mine and got onto one knee. "And that's why I'm going to devote the rest of my life to pleasing you and making up for my misdeeds…I love you, Ritsuka, and I can't come up with any plausible reason why what I did was necessary." I shook my head. "My God, please, take me back."

Ritsuka's eyes began to soften. "I don't want to be your _God_, Soubi. That would imply that I'm better then you, but I'm not. I want to be equals, damn it! I can't be your God if that happens!" He tore one hand away from me, but I held steadfast to the other one. "Then be my sacrifice."

"That also puts you beneath me, Soubi." He glared. "Look, forget it, okay? This can't work out. I'm meant to be alone. Loveless isn't just a name, it's _me._"

I pulled him close and nuzzled his stomach. "It's not you, Ritsuka." I replied. "You may think that, but it isn't. It's just a name."

"I thought your name was your fate."

"Your name fates who is your soul mate, yes, but not who _you_ are."

"Then my soul mate isn't you." He seemed to get upset at that, but not angry. "You're Seimei's."

"This name was given to me by your brother. Like a collar." I replied. "But a name can be over written. I'm a blank fighter, and that ability is what makes me so special, Ritsuka."

"Well, good for you."

I pulled back and pulled his face down to mine. "Sukidayo, Ritsuka." I pressed my lips to his.

At first he was shocked and pressed his hands against my shoulders to try and move me away from him. But after a few moments, he relaxed into the kiss; falling to his knees and gripping tightly to the lapels of my black jacket. I pulled away and opened my eyes to see his filling up with tears. He latched himself to my neck and nuzzled me.

"Soubi…" He whispered. "I can't do this anymore. I can't fake being something I'm not. I do feel love…for you…and only you…"

"Then make me yours."

"I can't." He shook his head. "I know you're Seimei's and that's…why I tried to push you away and live up to my name…"

"Names are ironic sometimes." He explained. "After all, Seimei's real name is Beloved and everyone hates him."

He giggled at that. "I-I know, but…"

"Ritsuka…" I grabbed them hem of my shirt and lifted it up. He pulled away to give me room to do so. "A name can be rewritten."

I hadn't even taken my shirt off completely and yet I heard him gasp.

"S-Soubi…blood…so much blood…"

"Seimei carved it…the same way he took the name off of Akame's hand. We both failed him, so he tossed us aside." I smiled softly. "But now that he's rewritten my name…"

"You're mine?"

"Yes." I nodded. "Forever and always."

He smiled softly at that.

"I was so lonely without you there by my side, Ritsuka." I informed. "Even though Akame and Seimei were there, I never felt more alone then when I was in that little shack he called a hideaway."

"No one should have to feel alone…" He whispered. "But…without you here…Soubi…my memories have returned…not all of them, but most of them. Kio's had the same issue, so I think it's connected somehow."

"Akame was stripped of all his power, and Seimei severed their bond before he cut out his name." I smiled gently. "I guess he must have had something to do with your memory loss. As for Kio…"

Ritsuka shrugged. "I don't know…but…if I can't trust Seimei, my own brother, then who _can_ I trust?"

"You can trust me." I took his hand in mine. "Believe in us."I kissed the knuckles and he cutely closed his eyes a little; just like when I first did so months ago in the park. "Believe that no matter what happens, I will never leave your side."

Ritsuka slowly kneeled on the ground in front of me. "Do you promise?"

"I promise."

He pulled me close. "Prove it."

I smirked. "Is that an order, Ritsuka?"

"Yes." He muttered.

I smiled gently. "Good." I replied.

Before he could say anything, I leaned in and closed the gap between us. His lips, inexperienced, moved along with mine as I pulled him closer around the waist; pressing our chests flush together. His arms wrapped around my neck as I licked his lower lip. When he moaned and his lips opened, I slid my tongue in alongside his and fought it in a little tug of war. His tongue danced with mine as he moaned; fingers entwining in my hair. I slid my fingers up under his shirt as we fought with our tongue. Without warning, he pulled away and pulled me to stand.

"I don't like being on the floor." He informed, kissing me again.

This time, he had to stand up on his tiptoes in order to reach me. I slid an arm under his knees and picked him up. He held tightly to me as our lips moved together in their own little hypnotic dance. I walked over to the bed and lay him down on it, his head on the pillows, before crawling over him. My hair fell around us like a curtain while his sprawled out like a rug. He lightly pushed me away and I listened to the silent command; kissing the corner of his mouth as I pulled away.

"What is it, Ritsuka?" I wondered, dancing my fingers up and down his side where his name was written. "Is this too much?

"No…" He smiled softly, though he was also flushed with embarrassment. "Soubi…I'll believe in you…_if_ you promise me something first."

"What is it?" I wondered. "Anything you desire, Ritsuka." I kissed his neck and suckled lightly on the flesh.

He moaned again and pulled me away by the hair. It was a gentle tug, but commanding enough that I knew he wanted me to detach from him. Our eyes met and he smiled. The anger and hate was gone from his eyes, as was sorrow and pain. Joy had replaced it, though there were traces of sadness buried deep within the soft, plum irises.

"Never leave me alone _again_."

I smiled softly. "Ritsuka, your wish is my command."

My sacrifice.

My lover.

My world.

My everything.

My God.


End file.
